So Much For Home Sweet Home
by messersmontana
Summary: Jo has just moved into her new home, but is it really a home sweet home without the memories of Zane in it? Rated M for language. This is a birthday present for my friend Cassie.


So Much For Home Sweet Home

By messersmontana

Author's note: This story is written for my good friend Cassie for her birthday. See, and I bet you thought I'd forget your annual birthday story. LOL

Summary: Jo has just moved into her new home, but is it really a home sweet home without the memories of Zane in it?

Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo

Jo walked around her new house, trying to discover where everything was. This was her first day in the new house, it had been finished a few days ago. She designed the place herself and she wanted to make sure that everything was as she designed it. So far all was as it was supposed to be.

At last Jo headed for the bedroom to see what it looked like. She opened her door and smiled to herself. This was all her and there was nothing here to remind her of Zane. Maybe now she would be able to sleep at night and not remember what it had been like to sleep in the same bed as 'him'.

The room was painted a light brown with white trim. There was a couple of pictures on the walls of Jo's favorite guns and one of her family, the family she had here in Eureka. There was Carter and Allison, Zoe and Kevin holding Jenna, Henry and Grace, and of course Fargo and Zane. It was almost like the one Carter received from his secret Santa at Christmas.

The room screamed of Jo. She looked at the magazine holder with her favorite magazines right next to her bed. On her nightstand was a gun safe for her guns. She loved this place better than the house that blew up. Maybe she should thank Larry for blowing her old house up, or not.

Jo went over and sat on her new bed, then laid down. It was perfect, just firm enough for her. She was sure now that she would be getting some sleep now. Well, at least she hoped that she would. This was all her bed and Zane had never touched it.

Getting up, Jo left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. She needed a celebratory dinner. Her first real meal in her new house. She pulled out some chicken and rice to make, and a bottle of beer to go with it. She loved the food SARAH had made while she lived there, but this was made for her by her and it tasted better to her. Too bad she was celebrating alone.

Dinner was made and eaten pretty quick. Time goes by fast when you have no one to talk to. Jo hated to admit it, but she was lonely and she really missed Zane. Sure, he could be a jackass and trouble maker, but he was entertaining at the same time. He kept her on her toes.

Sometimes she wished that she could just tell Zane everything and maybe they could start over. The only thing with that was that she wasn't sure she could trust this Zane with their secret. It wasn't just her life in the balance. She had the others to think about too.

She wondered if it would be easier if she just moved away from Eureka. But Eureka was and always will be her home. She'll just have to live with seeing Zane everyday and not being with him. Easier said than done. She's never felt this way about anyone, not like she does about him.

Jo decided to call it a night since she hadn't been sleeping. She got ready for bed and laid down. At first it was comfortable, but something was missing. She would never get used to sleeping alone. Zane had spoiled her and she'll never get a good night sleep again.

Jo got up and grabbed a blanket. Then she walked into the living room and laid down on the sofa. Looking around, she sighed. So much for home sweet home. She finally fell into a restless sleep sometime around one in the morning. Of course she dreamed of the only man to fully hold her heart.

Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo

Okay, so Cassie...this one was for my dear. I hope it's a nice birthday present. Have a great birthday and I hope you get everything you wanted.


End file.
